


Below the waist

by hasherureiton



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Deslay, I actually spent time on this, I can't believe this has more than 3000 words holy, M/M, Sex, alright, explicit?, layton was too attractive for his own good, mhm, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasherureiton/pseuds/hasherureiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat sessions were always within a choice for Desmond, being an Alpha. It would either lead to pain or absolute pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below the waist

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own PL. I hope the Deslay archive here gets bigger.

Ugh, what is this?  
This heated feeling..  
As if I gone slightly aroused with every time I confront Layton.

*huff*...*pant*  
Oh, god, this heat--  
Hot.  
A sensation burning within me..  
I feel as if I'm sweating right about now,  
Specifically onto my lower region,  
wait, what--  
_________________________________

Desmond had awoken that night, mind filled with far too many thoughts that ailed him, as if he were a child who just experienced a nightmare in rainy weather, droplets of sweat were decorated and scattered all over his forehead. That alarmed him to a degree, what was it that caused things to get so hot? He felt as if he were boiling in this room, was it his sleepwear? A button-up shirt with long sleeves and pants of soft fabric had always suited him, he never felt any sort of excessive heat from them. 

Tonight was surprisingly a rough night for Desmond, his pillow was filled with steamy liquid other than the very small puddle of saliva that came from his mouth. His sleeping nights were not always like this, supposedly, every part of his body had grown into an abrupt measure of heat, much warmer than earlier.

He sat up, mind a bit irritated by waking himself from a once peaceful rest, he removed the covers so that they rest on his legs in attempt to cool off. Looking around, examining the space before him, growing more and more familiar of his surroundings. Desk, closet, lamp, carpet, bed, the sound of rain clashing onto their window--

He was pleased, sighing in much relief to himself, to know that he was still in his own bedroom. 

That was before looking down, he noticed the slight levitation of fabric near his lap and cursed to himself. Just the thing to perfect his frustrating night of sleep, he wondered if he was ever going to sleep at all. The last thing that he wanted tonight were a warm, almost moist feeling located below his waist, it lay before him, under the covers. Maybe that was part of the reason why he felt so heated. Pressing a hand against his forehead, Desmond lay there in frustration, he wasn't going to sleep through the night easily. Though he hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few weeks, this was no different. Except it weren't because of his late-night studying that caused the lack of sleep, tonight was more of a sensual issue. 

He didn't realize the constant vocalization of a growl that came from his lips, like any alpha would during their session, fully compelled within his thoughts until he felt a shifting move beside him followed with a groan. 

"..mmn."

That made him realize that he had to take caution in his movements, even the slightest move could shake Layton and wake up beside him. Something he did not need nor intend to cause at all, Desmond knew he was to deal with this himself, and bear with it. Bear with the fact that he was currently in heat, an omega sleeping right beside him, completely unaware of his surroundings, mind taken over with thoughts that occupied him while repeatedly breathing over and over, to the point where his adorable yet titillatingly attractive face proportion had aroused Desmond. 

And he had to do everything but take this advantage for himself. 

It confused Desmond on what exactly had caused him to feel this way, he were far past his teenage years, where hormones actually grew and developed. Hadn't he grown too old for this? Surely enough--

"...Desmond?"

He nearly jumped from the sudden voice, "Hm?" 

"Something troubling you?"

Desmond glanced over to Layton, who appeared to be half asleep. "No, I'm fine, no need to worry." He gently ran his hand to brush off the stray hairs that impeded with Layton's eyesight, given that it wasn't very good. He knew Layton to be a light sleeper, yet hairs would disorientate to odd places of his head. "Now get yourself some rest." 

Still unconvinced, Layton then sat up, a quick stretch to wake up his already exhausted muscles, then turned to face the other. "I can sense whether or not something is bothering you--"

"I'm fine, really." He interrupted, gesturing for Layton to lay back down. Instead, Layton decided to lean closer, examining the other's expression. "You don't look fine to me," He muttered. "What is it that's troubling you?" Layton said, making eye contact. 

Desmond could no longer face Layton in the eyes in his current state. "Nothing." He replied in a rather sheepish tone, dodging the subject as much as he could. Layton reached over and pulled the lamp switch that was placed onto their bedside table, in order to see clearly, then leaned closer to Desmond's face, to the point where he could see a faint shade of reddened skin across the other's face. "You're blushing."

An unintentional stutter came from Desmond, "A-Am not--"

"Desmond."

He sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Care to discuss it?"

"..It's more of a personal issue--"

A sudden gasp came out of Desmond's lips, interrupting him as Layton's hand pressed firmly onto his thigh. 

"Aren't we finally 'close' enough to talk about it?" He asked, indicating of their past events, as if he already knew what was going on in Desmond's head.

Desmond lay there, with no response, in search of words to say and far too abashed, he didn't have much courage to speak to Layton about this sort of thing, or anyone for the matter. He feared that if he told his current situation, it may set Layton off, to scare him, perhaps even send Desmond downstairs for a resting place instead of laying in bed with him. 

Facing down, still pondering on his next move. His legs were mere bumps under the sewn cotton dyed with an ivory blend in which made their cover. As if this were some sort of interaction game with Layton, Desmond only hoped for the best of endings. 

He knew he wasn't going to talk his way out of this. 

"Would you like for me to brew you some tea?" Layton asked in a low, weary tone, with the assumption that Desmond was slowly getting sick. Though he would gladly assist in helping, regardless of how tired he was. 

"Yes, please." said Desmond. 

"Alright," Layton slid out of the covers, though he didn't really want to move, it always felt chilly after leaving the warm feeling in his bed, sandwiched between mattress and cloth. Especially in winter, where temperatures dropped miraculous rates. Add a cup of tea and a nice book or newspaper from London Times, Layton would call that his perfect way of spending his night. 

But, for Desmond's sake, he had to bear with it. Just for tonight. 

"I'll come back in a moment, you stay here." He ordered before closing the door behind him, followed by a fairly audible sound of a clack coming from the mechanics of their wooden door, slowly making his way downstairs to the kitchen. 

A long sigh of relief came from Desmond as he sat there in dubiety, alone, now enraged with thoughts due to his sudden heat. He could settle this now, somehow, by himself, but feared of Layton suddenly barging into whatever he may do. His heart rate finally decided to slow down, given he was a nervous wreck whenever speaking to Layton. Heat sessions were always within a choice for Desmond, being an Alpha. Either pain or absolute pleasure. Every time, it grew more and more of a challenge not to go and take Layton then and there, slowly getting to the point of complete frustration before losing control. 

He needed to settle this now, before his emotions took the better of him. 

Desmond took a deep breath, before sliding out of the bed himself, wanting to see Layton again. Heading downstairs into the kitchen, where he could smell a warm, sensational aroma of boiling tea. He loved whenever Layton would offer him tea. 

And the taste that came afterward. 

He stood there, far in the distance, silently watching as Layton carefully handled the boiling pot atop of their stove, he thought as if Layton had already mastered the skill. Yes, he was almost certain.

A few minutes had passed before Desmond walked over and slowly wrapped his arms around Layton from behind. 

"D-Desmond..?" said Layton, baffled, he could feel Desmond burying his face into his neck, breathing in his scent, now twice as arousing than how it normally would for the Alpha. Layton could feel the heaving breathing on his neck coming from Desmond. 

"You smell good." Desmond muttered before leaning closer, hands now around Layton's waist, hips pressing against his front. "..Is the tea ready yet?" He asked in a solicitous tone. 

"Almost." Layton answered, "How are you feeling?"

"Right now, just needy."

Layton made several guesses on what Desmond meant, unsure on which guess was the most accurate, "..Needy? Of what?"

Desmond lay there, silently thinking of words to say in response. He was very needy, the same feeling of desire and want burning back into his chest. He turned his head, getting a small glimpse of the face that he adored so much, suddenly then pondering about his lover. 

He liked how Layton would smile, how he would stand in posture. He liked how the other would blush occasionally, how his cheeks would suddenly turn into a light shade of red in embarrassment, perhaps darker. Desmond loved it, knowing that the professor had a more softer and pure side of him. A more submissive part of him than the perfect gentleman he always played to be. A significant part was whenever Desmond would take over and-- send Layton through a series of moans from pleasure given to him. Much liking to his ears. 

He knew exactly what he wanted, the main cause to this heat. 

His mind then slowly began to wander with thoughts of what he so wanted: wanting to hold Layton, to kiss him, pressing all parts of his body against his own, inserting his tongue into Layton's mouth, enjoying the sweet, minty taste inside his cavern. Wanting to see his face expression, completely overwhelmed with satisfaction, half-lidded eyes with check flushing a dark shade of red. Wanting to do more than that of pleasure, penetrating and thrusting into Layton with full force, pleasuring him to the point of orgasm-- 

Shutting out thoughts that only aroused him more, to the far corners of his brain, Desmond could no longer hide his lust, his heat-- 

He needed Layton, _now._

Layton could hear the near inaudible sound of a groan coming from behind. "Tea is ready."

"Oh, good." Desmond sighed, he was far more aroused than before. Releasing Layton from his grasp, he sat down at the dining table beside him. Layton set a metallic yet decorated tray, holding a tea set of elegant sorts, and placed it on the table before sitting down across from Desmond. 

Desmond held a cup in his hands, gently warming them before taking a sip. 

"Is it helping at all?" Layton asked. 

He took another sip, enlightened by how wonderful the taste was. "Yes, of course. You never fail to impress me." That seemed to have been good enough of a response for Layton. 

A few moments had passed before the two settled back into their bedroom, in their designated sides of the bed. Layton slowly drifted off to sleep before Desmond asked:

"... Layton?"

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"What would you do.." Desmond slowly got under the covers, wrapping both arms around Layton's waist again, in attempt to smell his scent so alluring that it nearly drove the Alpha mad. 

"That's the second time you held me like this in one night, Des--"

"I'm not finished." He interrupted, determined to keep things going. Gently kissing the other's neck, except this time, he planted them all the way upward to Layton's ear. He felt Layton make a slight shiver in response and smirked. 

"What would you do.." Desmond repeated, sensing that Layton was about shaking in his arms. 

"If I needed something.." Des began to nip at Layton's earlobe. 

" mn.."

"... That only you could provide?"

He was silent for a moment, a possibility came to mind as to what Desmond probably meant. "What else can I do to help?" asked Layton.

"Oh, I don't know--" Desmond quickly sat up and shifted over to Layton's side of the bed, facing him. "Perhaps this could give you a clue.." He muttered before quickly leaning towards and pulling Layton into what turned out to be a gentle kiss before parting, wondering if Layton got the hint. 

"W-What was that for?" Layton murmured in confusion.  
A sigh came from Desmond in response, "You'll see," he muttered before kissing him again. One hand slowly made it's way to the back of Layton's head and pulled closer to deepen the kiss. 

Receiving a slight moan in response, "..ah, Des-mmn!!" Layton was interrupted as Des quickly shoved his tongue into his mouth, hands began to roam over Layton's body, lightly touching parts of his skin. Their tongues wrestled together, into a sort of rhythm, parting their lips only to breathe before Desmond immediately crashed their lips back together into a sensual lip-lock. 

He decided to give another hint, standing on his knees before caging Layton between both of his arms, his legs stood for balance. Looking down and noticing what he'd caused, Desmond was unable to hide his devious smirk, it spread wide across his face, staring back at Layton. "Well, what do we have here?"

Layton had grown heavily aroused by this, Des could feel his already hardened erection pressing onto his thigh. Layton noticed this as well, rather ashamed of himself as he tried to cover this up. "I-It's not what you think--"

Desmond let out a soft chuckle, before leaning closer, faces mere centimeters apart. "Hm, well--" He quickly made a move and ground their hips together, causing a loud moan from Layton. "Your body says otherwise."

Layton gave him a cold stare, a visible shade of red across his cheeks. "However," He panted, "I wish to know on what caused you to want sex at 3 AM in the morning?"

"That shouldn't be a concern." Des replied, 

Layton took quick observation of Desmond, noting slight details on his behavior, the question of what caused it at this hour of night. One possibility came to mind, as if all parts of the puzzle began to piece themselves together then. 

"Are you.. currently in heat?" Layton asked softly. 

Desmond froze, a bit pleased to see that Layton finally caught the hint. He didn't give a response, the two exchanged looks as if both already knew the answer. Instead, he purred into Layton's neck, to the point where he gently bit onto flesh. 

"Des--Ahh-- are you sure we should--"

"I don't see why not." Desmond muttered, hands slipping under the silk fabric Layton was wearing, dyed with a light blue color, gently lifting it upward to his chest. Layton turned his head in attempt to hide his reddening face, far too hesitant with this. 

He let out a loud moan to the sudden feeling of a hand pinching one of his nipples, the other hand brushing it's thumb and teasing the other nipple, how soft they were. 

"I heard these were the most sensitive part of your body." Desmond added before quickly taking one into his mouth, lightly sucking it, Layton shuddered to the feeling along with another moan. 

"I-Is that why you decide to play with them so harshly?!" Layton stuttered out. 

"Mmn, not exactly." said Desmond. I'm more focused onto something that'll satisfy the both of our needs." He forcefully pulled both layers of clothing down to Layton's knees, his member throbbed as if it literally bounced out of his underwear. "Quite the hardness you have there." Desmond teased. 

"Shut up." Layton retorted, he wasn't in the mood for any teasing remarks, though he would be lying had he said he weren't enjoying this. 

Lifting the other's leg so that he would gain easy access, Desmond focused on the undoing of his own pants, pulling them down until his own throbbing cock set free. Reaching over to their bedside table, opening it's drawer to see a small container and popped the cap open, he coated his fingers with the lubricant and began to slowly prod them against Layton's entrance. He looked up to see his lover's face expression, before inserting a finger, Layton appeared as if he were flustered by all of this, cheeks flushing red, eyes appeared to be half open, watching Desmond as he moaned with the second finger added along with the first. 

Layton could hear Desmond’s growl as he quickly grew impatient, sliding his fingers out of the other before lifting both of Layton's legs so that they rest on his shoulders, lubricating his member as he aligned himself with Layton's entrance and-- forcefully thrust into him, a wave of pleasure hit both of their areas as they cried out. It took a moment for Desmond to regain himself before he started to actually thrust, Layton could feel Desmond beginning to slide out, before thrusting back in and oh--God it filled him with pleasure mixed in with the slick, cool feeling of lubricant. This was what Desmond wanted, wanting this to last, to please Layton as much as he possibly could, repeated moans of perfect vocalization coming from his lover, Desmond loved it, all of it.

Layton wrapped his arms around Desmond's back, in attempt for balance, panting heavily with every thrust more forcefully than the last. It didn't take long for either of the two to reach their edge, Desmond thrusting with such a force that he were literally pounding into the other. Layton could feel his member twitching, overwhelmed with pleasure until he let out a shriek and came hard onto both of their stomachs. Desmond was nearing the same, making a few final thrusts before he emitted a loud groan and shot right into Layton's entrance until it was full, a sticky, hot fluid of semen began to squirt out and onto the bed. 

The two remained in their current position, until Desmond slid out and fell onto the bed, right beside Layton as either of the two made attempt to catch their breath. His vision grew a bit hazy, he decided to lay there until the heat cooled down. After a few extended periods of time, Des was able to recollect his sight, surprised at what he saw before him than what he'd expected. 

He could see their mess, scattered in various parts of the bed and thought to clean it up. Though he were too exhausted, all he wanted to do right now was rest there, next to Layton, to comfort him after what they'd just done. 

The cleaning could wait. 

He let out a sigh before licking his lips and sensing an unfamiliar taste, he noticed that there was a speck of sticky liquid on his face. Something he could not have done himself. 

"Seems like enjoyed yourself, your sticky mess is covered all over me." Desmond muttered, curious to know what else Layton was capable of doing. 

That caused Layton's expression to a sheepish one, "Really? Surely not--” He sat up only to realize that there was an amount of semen splattered onto his lover. “I--er, apologize for that.." He muttered, shamefaced.

"No need." Desmond replied before wiping some off with a clean finger and put it in his mouth, the bitter taste flowing through his tongue and swallowed. He turned over to see Layton, a devious smirk across his face. 

Layton wondered if he could ever recall another night more embarrassing than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how to write smut.  
> The End.  
> Ok, I seriously tried to understand A/B/O. 
> 
> sex at 3 am in the morning aHA 
> 
> "Spent a lot of time on this"  
> or maybe I was downright lazy and decided to write hurriedly. I wanted to get the idea out, and pray that I didn't waste your time. Hope you liked this. 
> 
> ^that's about as positive as I can ever be.
> 
> upt. 10/24/15 - skimmed through this old fic, made itty bitty small "word flow" edits, though of course there might be plenty more errors.


End file.
